Deva
The Luxurious Deva, is the title given to a fearsome demon of unknown eye color who rules over her own realm in hell. Once a Warrior of Hell like the demon Mara, she has since elevated herself within the demon hierarchy and was charged with cursing Mara with his Mark of the Red Beast. The Deva now holds his reins and saps his strength, adding to her own. She too seeks to end the threat of St. Ávila, but plans to destroy the saint utterly and completely to prevent it, destroying the young mans very soul. History Her name lost to time, a demon simply known as the Swindler of Progress, rose to fame in hell and eventually became one of it's finest warriors. A specialist in the void of the abyss, she sought to tap into these unknowable forces for the glory of hell, but was consumed by the void after attempting to harness it's powers. Thought lost to the abyss, the demon eventually reemerged from the void, calling herself the Deva and claiming an occupied realm of hell as her own. The local ruining demon attempted to fight with The Deva, only to be consumed by the void she now commanded. Carving her realm out of the flames of hell and darkness of the void, she ruled her Ārūpyadhātu (Lit, Formless Realm), for eons before Avila descended into hell and purified the neighboring realm Māra-saṃyutta, out of existence. Struck with fear for the first time since her journey into the void, The Deva was one of the many greater demons that fight back Avila's light and returned the boys soul to Earth. Stricken with terror at the might of Avila's light, The Deva now seeks to cast Avila's soul into the void to destroy it. While there are many who would claim that a soul cannot be destroyed entirely, The Deva surmises that even the greatest of souls would eventually fade and wither in the vast emptiness of void. Personality Inscrutable and fearless, The Deva describes herself as an emissary of the abyss and claims to have cast off all superfluous emotions. Once a paragon of hells excess and cruelty, once she reemerged from the abyss, the Deva was said to have become devoid of all emotion, and focused solely on the goals of expending her power in hell and improving her realm. She is noted as meticulous, precise and efficient, approaching tasks from a detached and logical place. She is not above destroying her own work if room for improvement is possible, and takes to improving hell and it's infrastructure as a daily task. She however, is not without fear as once assumed, as she viewed the destruction of Māra-saṃyutta as a terrible tragedy that threatened the balance of hell. Appalled by the living Saints display, The Deva works obsessively to destroy Avila's soul, proving that at the very least an instinct to survive still exist within her. Despite the Deva's seeming absence of needless emotions or attachments, she is still renounced for her good taste and luxurious finery. However, while she dresses herself and her realm in opulences and excess, she is described as having no passion for the art. While she was once described as an artist, crafting elegantly and soulfully, her work is more likened to putting together furniture, a passionless project at best. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Category:Females